


We're ashes on the ground.

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: M/M, virus!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the memories that attack him when he first wakes up make him bolt upright and scream. He screams his pretty little mouth out for the memories, for what might have happened, for what happened before all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're ashes on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of mini-sherlock's [drawing](http://mini-sherlock.tumblr.com/post/60618914524/look-a-bad-gif-fanfic-idea-where-jasons-suit).

Blocks all around them were falling, disassembling and blinking away from their very eyes. Sky was powerless to do anything about it, only to helplessly swing his sword as he jumps to land still standing. He blinks his eyes, burning of unshed tears, as a familiar sight came into view.

“Jason,” he says to himself, as the world around them is burning out. He is the only person left in the server, and he’s running towards the very reason that was.

“JASON!” he bellows, opening the doors and running up and up and up, past build height and up to the ivory tower his lover had trapped himself in.

The air is stale as he inhales and exhales, seeing the only other entity in the room. “We need to get out of here,” he’s said that over and over, as if one more mention of the idea would finally make it work, especially when now is their last hope.

“I’m sorry, Sky,” the boy in the space suit hiccups. He’d been crying. “I can’t, you have to leave me here,” he’s overlooking the fragmented server outside the tower, the formidable void below them. “Ty, Quentin, Mitch, Jerome, and everyone else is gone. They’ve probably respawned somewhere safer. You have to leave, Notch knows what could happen to them without someone who knows.”

Sky’s grip on his sword tightens. “I’m not leaving without you,” his footsteps echo in the room as he walks up to Jason. The destruction is surprisingly silent. No wonder everyone else didn’t see it coming.

He places his hand on the younger man – no, he can’t remember him being any younger, more fragile than he is now - boy’s shoulder, and Jason turns around. Each tear he sheds defragments and disappears. Sky flinches. The virus was too strong. No fairytale ending is going to save them.

“You have to,” Jason’s voice is shaky, but it’s firm and- Sky will miss him for that. No one else might be able to remember the spaceman, but he will. He will and he might never forgive himself for that. “I’m sorry.”

His mouth never gets to form the question (“ _Why are you sorry?_ ” he will remember thinking, months after this) when Jason pushes him into the portal.

It’s not painful, being defragmented.

But the memories that attack him when he first wakes up make him bolt upright and scream. He screams his pretty little mouth out for the memories, for what might have happened, for what happened _before_. _Jason’s infection, looking for the cure, building an alternate server, making an escape route, making Jason retreat to the tower, getting people to safety, trying to make things normal in the domed city, hiding Jason from the fury of the mob, missing Jason, Jason pushing him into the portal. Jason, Jason, Jason._

“No,” he whispers. He buries his head in his hands and cries.


End file.
